Arranged marriage with Itachi?
by Blackthorn and SilverDragon
Summary: Everything was normal for 17 year old Elizabeth, that was until her mother went and put her in an arranged marriage with THE Itachi Uchiha! uh, oh! How will she get out of it? Will she want to?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! This is SilverDragon doing the notes for Blackthorn! I personally love this story the most out of anything she has done so far! I hope you do too! Enjoy and tell us what you think!**_

_**Disclaimer- We do not own Naruto! Just the plot and… some people**_

I'm on my way to school, walking up the road to the bus stop listening to music. Like normal, I stare out the window day dreaming until we get to the school. As I walk through the halls, I look at all the students talk to their best friends. I open up my locker and grab my stuff for my next class like always, when my best friend jumps and hugs my back. "Good morning Lizzy," Meg yells.

Yes my name is Lizzy I have,dark brown wavy hair and brown eyes. I go to a small school, and I lived in a not so rich family. My mom worked at Goodwill and my step-dad works at a Beer Distributor. Neither get much money, and with the extra money they do get, they spend on themselves. Of course I have a laptop and iPod, along with my phone, it's just that they never care about, me nor my siblings. But, I'm satisfied with my life, I have a best friend named Megan she,has strait dirty blond hair with hazil eyes and I know she is always there for me. "Hey Meg. What's up?" I turn around and close my locker door. "Nothing really, just over here to see my best friend." She smiles, she must have had coffee if she is this hyper in the morning. I smile back as the warning bell goes off. "Well see ya later!" I wave as we both head to our first classes.

Everything went the same, until I got home to see a black limo in my driveway. "What's going on," I muttered to myself. I opened the door to my small house and saw both my mom and a well dressed lady sitting at the kitchen table. "Mom, what's going on," I asked sitting my backpack on the table and taking a seat. "Well, Elizabeth, this is Mikoto Uchiha. She is an old friend of mine." I looked her up and down. Before I could say anything, my mom continued, "She is married to the CEO of Uchiha corp." Oh! So that explains the limo and the fancy clothes. "How do you do?" I asked looking down at my phone texting Meg. "Very well, thank you," she said looking at my mother. "Why don't we get down to business?" She pulled out what looked like a file and sat it in front of me. "Business?" I looked up at both my mom and mrs. Uchiha.

"Yes, my son, Itachi, is turning 19 in two months, and his father has decided it was time for him to marry. Itachi never bothered with relationships so we knew it would take a long time for him to find himself a wife, therefore we decided to find him one," She stated pausing to let me take it all in. "Your mother and I have talked about it and came to an agreement. You and itachi will get married when you turn 18 and graduate in 2 months" She finished by looking at me hopefully. I stood up knocking over my chair. I was beyond pissed. "I'm not getting married to someone I don't know," I yelled not even bothering with my mom who was trying to calm me down. "Elizabeth! You will not back away from this opportunity! You will get married to Itachi whether you like it or not!" She stood up. I grabbed my iPod and phone and ran out the door.

I ran to my comfy spot to relax. I put in my headphones, played some music, and started texting Megan everything. 'Maybe she can calm me down.' Megan texted me back sounding pissed as well. Me and Meg talked to each other until it got dark, and I was forced to return inside where my mom sat on the couch reading a book and my step-dad was playing video games. I tried to sneak past them, but my step-dad stopped me. "Libby, please understand that this is what you have to do. You will live in a rich family, and you can finally afford all the things you want." I glared at him "No, I'll just end up being a baby maker!" I continued walking to my room. I took a couple sleeping pills to help me sleep. Looking at the file sitting on my desk I picked it up thinking about opening it, but instead I threw in in the trash. I grabbed my stuff and headed for school.

When I got there Meg was already at my locker. "Lizzy! I can't believe this!" She looked extremely pissed. " I knowright?! And I have no choice" Meg hugged me "There is no way I'll let you get married to some freak!" I pulled away from her "He is probably really ugly, and by the time he is 25 he will have bald spots!" I chuckled. "Well, I can tell my fiancée already hates me if she is calling me ugly without even knowing what I look like," A deep voice said behind me. I swung around to see a very, I mean VERY hot guy looking at me. 'I think I'm going to faint.' "I-Itachi?"

He had long straight black hair that was pulled back in a pony tail that hung over his back with black eyes and a nice shaped face. I think he is the hottest guy I've ever seen! He was muscular, and had a very nice body. "Yes," he said smirking at me. He even had the hottest smirk I've ever seen. I found myself checking him out. "And now she won't stop staring at me," he muttered. That made me really mad. "Ugh! In your dreams!" I grabbed Megan and started walking away. "I'll be enrolling in this school to get to know you and your life better," he said, and I stopped dead in my tracks. "Well, don't bother!" I turned around and walked right up to him. "If anyone finds out we are engaged, you will wish you never met me," I whispered. I went to turn back but stopped "Better yet, you don't know me," and at that I stormed off.

After that, I had almost all of my classes with him. 'Did he plan this? Maybe they hacked the school and planned all this. I wouldn't put it past him.' I walked into the library for my last period of the day and sighed. "Hey Lizzy! Come sit with us," my group of friends called, waving me over. I joined them and opened my book. It was called Tigers Destiny and it had a bunch of stuff to do with magic, curses, love, and adventure. Meg showed me it and I was forever in love. But, sadly, I couldn't focus on the book. My mind kept drifting to Itachi. I closed my book and stared out the window. I want to forget everything that happened and just fall in love normally, like everyone else around me, but no! I have to get married to a freaking rich dude that seems way too cocky about everything!

I pulled my book up to my nose, I just love the smell of books. It made me happy with the oldish smell to it, and just the smell makes me want to run through a field of books and dance. Well, only if I could dance. I stood up and walked through the shelves of books and pulled out any one of them that looked good, then examined it. 'I need a distraction.' I walked around the corner reading one if the books when I bumped into someone and dropped my book. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" I bent down to pick up the book, but the guy was faster and he picked it up for me. "Here," he said handing me the book with a smile. He looks new, seeing how I've never seen him before, and again I'll say this school is small. "Oh, thanks!" I smiled back and took it from him. "No problem!"

This guy was tall handsome with black spiky hair and blue eyes. "Oh, hi! I'm Elizabeth Kuran." I put out my hand to shake his. He hesitantly reaches out to shake it. "I'm Damon," he replied. "Your new here?" I asked just to make sure. "Yeah. You could tell?" He rubbed his neck and I just smiled. "Yeah, it's a small school." I laughed. He looked me up and down making me blush. "So, do you want to hang out sometime?" He asked. I blushed harder and looked down. Damn, this is why I'm not popular in my school. "Oh, y-yeah! S-Sure." 'Damn it!' I mentally kicked myself. "Awesome," he leaned in closer to me, but my mind instantly drifted to Itachi and I pulled back. " Well, it was nice to meet you," I said turning to walk away, but he grabbed my arm and turned my back around. "Hey!" I pulled my arm away from him. "Sorry, it's just I think i like you." He came closer to me so my back was against the shelf. "Uhh, thanks I guess." I tried to push him away. This was going too fast. I looked around him to see Itachi surrounded by a bunch of girls that he was happily chatting to. 'Well, I'll play his game.' "Uh, we can go out tonight for dinner?" I smiled at Damon. "Alright, it's a date." He pulled back, "here is my number. Text me your address, and I'll come pick you up at 8." He slipped a piece of paper in my pocket and turned around and left.

'Yes this will work fine. Maybe if they see I'm doing alright with boys, they will let me free of marriage.' I looked at where itachi was and saw him staring at me. I smiled sweetly and waved. 'This is going to be fun.'

After school, Itachi was standing outside of his car talking to some girls. I hid behind Meg who was chattering away about camping with her this weekend. Unfortunately, he saw me and called out. "Over here Lizzy! I'm taking you home," he said and all the girls turned and looked at me. I couldn't hide myself, so I walked over to them trying to play it cool. "Sorry, but I'm busy tonight, so I don't have time to take a long drive with you." I glared at him. Every girl just stood back and watched. "What are you doing tonight?" He asked. I smiled, "I have a date with Damon." He didn't look surprised at all. "No you don't," he said calmly. "Uh, yeah I do." 'Who does he think he is?' "No because you will be coming with me." He grabbed my arm and shoved me into his car. "Sorry ladies, but I got to get her home." itachi smiled at the girls. 'He won't let me go on a date, yet he is flirting with these girls! His mom said he never dates, what a lie.'

Itachi got in the car, and I waved goodbye to Megan. She gave me the call me sign. I took out my phone to do just that. "What are you doing," He asked, not even looking at me. "Calling a friend." I put the phone to my ear and let it ring, and she picked up instantly. "Put me on speakerphone" were the first words she said. I put her on speakerphone. "Alright it's on," I said and she bust out in a huge fit. "If you touch MY Lizzy, I will personally rip your balls off and feed them to you! I will make you eat every, last, bite. Then, I will gut you like a fish and feed you to the sharks," She snarled. I started giggling and Itachi looked down at the phone. "We are getting married you know," he said back. "I really don't care! Do you even like her!?" Well, she was livid now. "Yeah," he said like it was nothing. "That is bullshit! You just met her today! If you hurt her I'll make you wish you were never born! I'll make sure you have a slow and painful torcher, do you hear me!? That's MY Lizzy you're messing with!" I could tell she was imagining different ways of killing him."I don't plan on hurting her," he said. "Good! Now Lizzy, I have to go. I'll talk to you later. Bye~" she said in a sweet voice.

"We'll your friend is violent," he muttered. I started laughing, "Yeah, don't underestimate her. She will hurt you." I giggled. "Oh, yeah. We are having dinner at my place tonight." He smiled at me. "Oh, yay just what I want, to meet the family," I grumbled. "Actually, my dad is out on business, and mother will be working, so you'll meet my brother and some of my friends." I didn't say anything back, but something hit me. "You will be 19, how are you in my school," I asked. He chuckled, "Well, my mother's close friend owns the school, so we were easily able to get me in as a young 18 year old." I sighed and pulled out my phone to text Damon and apologize that I won't be able to go out tonight. When we reached my house I took my stuff inside and did all my homework so I could find something to wear to dinner.

**Hey guys, it's Blackthorn! I hoped you liked it, and don't forget to review! ^.^**

_**You really should! Tell us what you think! If I made any mistakes while editing tell me, I'm always looking for ways to improve! Thank you! -SilverDragon**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! It's Blackthorn here with round two of this story! I hope you find this satisfying. Also, don't forget to thank my best friend, SilverDragon, for her great editing! Without her, you probably wouldn't be able to read half the words. Anyway, don't forget to review and tell me if ya like it.**

**disclaimer- i don't own Naruto… dang it **

It was 8 when Itachi came by to pick me up. I looked down at my clothes. I had settled on wearing a sundress that felt like it showed off a little too much cleavage, but that was fine by me. I got in the limo and sat down beside Itachi, I looked out the window as we headed to the compound. I felt like I didn't know anything about Itachi, so I started asking questions. "So, what does Uchiha Corp. do anyway," I asked, looking into Itachi's black eyes. "We own the police force, and we just sold all of our museums. Father thought it would be best if we just stayed with the police force, so he sold everything else, but we will still be gaining a lot of money so we won't go under. Our police force is way more than enough to keep us in the top rankings."

Wow, he really knows a lot. I looked away. "I really want to fall in love like a normal person, and get married by my free will," I confessed. "I have fallen in love," he mumbled, but I couldn't hear him right. "What was that?" I asked, leaning in to listen. "It's nothing," he looks out the window, and we continue the rest of the way to the compound in silence.

When Itachi opened the door to the compound, there was a guy about my age with black spiky hair and black eyes, resembling Itachi. "Elizabeth, this is Sasuke, my younger brother. Sasuke, this is my fiancé," Itachi introduces us, and I shake Sasuke's hand. "It's nice to meet you," I say as he opens the door for us to walk in.

"There are no maids because he wants us to do things for ourselves," Itachi explained. Their house was a traditional Japanese house. It was big, but if someone just looked at it then they wouldn't realize that millionaires lived here. We walked around until we reached the kitchen where his mom was cooking dinner.

"Hello dear," she came over and hugged me. "Good afternoon." I hugged her back, it was like she was my mom. "Dinner is almost ready, so go take a seat. I'm sorry I won't be able to eat dinner with you guys tonight. I have some business I have to finish. Oh, and Itachi dear, your friends are making a ruckus about meeting Elizabeth," she said, leading us towards the dining room.

There was a group of guys sitting at the table talking loudly. "Is that the girl," a guy who looked like a shark yelled. "Yes, Kisame, let me introduce you guys. This is Elizabeth kuran, my fiancé. These guys are Kisame, Dadara, Hidan, and Pain," Itachi said pointing at each one. "It's nice to meet you," I bow. 'Wait why am I being nice?! I hate this! I should be at home enjoying a book or something, so why am I here being nice to the bad guy? I don't want to make a fool out of the family, so I just have to deal with being nice.'

Stupid me, I ended up eating dinner enjoying Itachi's company. He was being nice and caring. So, I spent the time sharing jokes and stories, eating delicious food, and I enjoyed it. I didn't realize what happened until I was on my way home in Itachi's car. I stared out the window, it had gotten dark it was probably 10 or 11. I was getting tired. "Did you have fun?" Itachi asked. Oh, and the worst part about being tired is, I normally don't care what I say, but I mostly tell the truth. "Yeah! It was so nice meeting your friends," I giggled thinking of some of the stories they told. "That's good. I hope you can come to love my family and accept the marriage." I was getting drowsy "Yeah. I probably will." I put my head to the window and looked over to Itachi who looked surprised. He pulled into my driveway and stopped. "Well, you're home," he said turning off the car and turning to me. Oh, also another bad thing about being tired, I say and do the stupidest things. "I demand I good night kiss," I said coming closer to Itachi. He raised his eyebrow. He then leaned in and kissed me. His soft lips touched mine, and I started blushing.

It felt like a second, before he pulled back. He got out to opened my door for me. "Why thank you, my dear prince," I said hopping out into the cold, dark night. I looked up at the beautiful stars as Itachi started walking me to my door. "Thanks for the night. Let's do it again sometime." I smiled. I stopped walking and he stopped too. "What is it," He asked. I took his hand and hugged him again. He raised an eyebrow, but decided to hug me back anyway. We stood there like that for a long time, until I almost fell asleep in his warm embrace. I pulled back and continued walking to my door. "Good night," I said pecking his cheek and running in the house. I shut the door behind me and fell asleep without bothering to change.

When I woke up, I realized what I did last night. "Oh god! How can I ever talk to him again, let alone look at him," I asked myself. I rolled off of my bed and just laid on the floor. "Damn, I hate this!" I pushed myself off the floor and grabbed a set of clothes for school and waddled off to my bathroom. Once I changed, I looked at my reflection. I had on my normal uniform, it was a skirt that felt too short and a top. It was a normal school uniform. I grabbed my backpack and put on my music ready for a nice ride to school on the bus, but to my displeasure, Itachi was sitting out in my driveway with his car. I face palmed and tried to walk past his car pretending to ignore him. He rolled down his window. "Come on. Just get in," he said, obviously not a morning person. "And what is in it for me?" I faced my fear and looked at him. "A nice ride to school," he said. "I think I can get that on the bus," I muttered. "Come on just get in! I came all the way here to pick you up," He growled. 'Wow, maybe I can get under his skin.' "Fine then. I get to control the music," I giggled and hoped in the car.

The first thing I did was turn on the radio to some good songs. Crazy started playing and I couldn't hold it in. I turned it up and sang along. I'm not the best singer in the world, in fact I kinda sucked, but I do what I want. Itachi looked over to me. "Are you serious," He grumbled, but I ignored him and kept on singing. Halfway through the song I looked over at Itachi who was mumbling the lyrics. I started giggling. "What?" He glanced at me. "You were singing," I giggled out. "I was not!" He looked in surprise. "Uh, yeah, you were!" I laughed harder. He grumpily looked at me. "Whatever."

He pulled up to a parking spot at our school. He shut off the car so the music was gone. I looked around nervously. "What's wrong," He asked picking up one of his books for class. "Uh, won't people wonder why I came to school with you?" I tried hiding my face from anyone that would walk by. "So? Everyone will find out eventually." He got out and walked around to open my door. "Fine." Now, I was grumpy. I got out and started walking to the building doors. Everyone was looking at us. I heard a couple of people gossiping. "Are those two a couple now? He just got here yesterday," one girl said. "Yeah, what a slut," said another. I was getting madder than imaginable. I plugged in my headphones and ignored all the people talking including, Itachi who was walking right beside me.

I got in the doors and finally met Meg who was talking to a guy who looked familiar. 'Wait was that Sasuke!?' I jogged up to them. "Hey Sasuke! What are you doing here," I asked looking between the two. "I was asked by father to join the school as well," He stated. "You two know each other?" Meg looked confused. "Yeah, that's Itachi's only brother." I linked my arm in Meg's. "Wow, now I see the resemblance," she said in thought. Suddenly, she glared at him. "If your brother hurts Lizzy, I hope you know, you WILL become an only child," she growled. "Don't worry. Itachi is a gentleman, so he probably wouldn't even think about hurting her, probably of even touching her," he said with no emotion. I blushed at the thought of last night. 'Gentleman my butt.' The warning bell rang and we all headed to our class.

Damon wasn't here today, so I couldn't personally apologize. Finally, it was the last period of school, and I sat alone at a table reading. Well, until a group of girls walked up and joined me. "So, are you and Itachi together," one asked. 'I bet she's the leader of their little group.' I look around trying to find itachi. "Nope, we aren't together right now." One gasped, "like a girl like you, should be with a guy like him." I smiled kindly, "but we will be together in his car, until he drops me off at my house." I wasn't lying. He is nowhere near me so we couldn't be together. The girl huffed, "are you two dating!?" She looked agitated. "Why don't you go ask him yourself?" I spotted him across the room and pointed at him. I didn't want to answer them because they probably wouldn't believe me anyway, so I tried to dump it on him. "Fine!" The girl stalked off in his direction. I just sat back and watched. The girl started flirting with him. I was kind of surprised I could hear them.

"So, are you and Elizabeth dating," she asked with a pouty face. He looked up at me and we made eye contact. "Well, no," he said. "Oh, good! So, will you go out with me tonight?" She fluttered her eyes at him. Again, he looked at me, and I raised my eyebrow. "I can't. I have plans." She gave him another pouty face. "Aww, that sucks. Then maybe another time." She waved bye to him and left.

Itachi started walking my way. "Sup bro?" I smiled. He raised his eyebrow. "I'm not your 'bro' I'm your fiancé." He shook his head, and I just giggled. "I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me then the movies tonight," He asked. I looked at where the girl was. "Awe, you denied that girl for me? I feel flattered." I dramatically put my hand on my chest. "Of course I would pick you. You're my fiancé," he said like it was the most simple thing in the world. "Okay, if this marriage is going to work then we need to get to know each other before we start getting titles," I said standing up and taking my book back to the shelfs. "Welp, of course I'll go on a date with you Romeo!" I smiled at him and he smiled back.

After that, everything went like yesterday, he took me home and I got ready just so he could pick me up at 8. This time, I wore tight jeans and a cute blouse. He took me to a small shop at the mall. It was nothing I expected from him. Unfortunately, there were a lot of kids from my school there, and we got constant stares from them. After dinner, I convinced him to let me go to the arcade where he won me a necklace and a stuffed animal. When the movie was about to start we rushed to get our tickets and seats, but he ran back out to get the popcorn and pop. It was a good thing he made it right before it started it. We decided to see some sad romance movie, but halfway through I was crying like a baby. I don't normally watch this stuff, but it was the only thing that looked good. "Are you crying," he leaned over to whisper. "No." I wipe my tears away but he puts his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him. "Next time we are going to watch a movie together, can we do it at home," I asked looking around at some of the girls from our school. It was like they were following us.

Once the movie was finished it was 11 at night and I didn't want to go home. "I had a nice time," he said with his arm around my waist. "Aww, come on! This can't be the end," I whined. He looked down at my pouty face. "I got to get you home," He said smiling at me. "But it's the weekend! Can't we stay a little longer," I begged. He sighed, "fine, what do you want to do then?" I thought for a little bit "Well, we can go get a slushy and some fries to share." I smiled "Okay." He walked to a stand and got our order. "Here." He handed me a slushy and sat down a basket of cheese fries. "Yummm!" I picked up one and ate it. I made sure to take a long time so the date wouldn't end, but when it did it was really late. "Let's get you home." He takes my hand. When we get into the car I fall asleep with my head on his shoulder, but I didn't wake up until the next morning.

**FINNISH IT!**

**FATALITY! **

**Hey, it's Blackthorn here! Again, I hope you enjoyed it, and dont forget to review….and thank SilverDragon!**

_**Awe! You don't have too you guys! I love helping out my friend! Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! -SilverDragon**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! It's Blackthorn again! I hope you like this new chapter. Don't forget to review and tell me if ya liked it! Also sorry for not updating faster. I actually had everything up to chapter 14 and then I lost everything.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own naruto **

When I got up, I didn't bother moving. I just laid there in thought. 'Hmm, did Itachi bring me in here?' I looked down at my attire to see that I was wearing the same thing, only my shoes were missing. Any other guy would have taken advantage of me. 'Wait. Why did I even trust him!? I should hate his guts! I have to get married to that freak.' I smacked myself on the head and looked around the room. My doll that he won me was laying down beside me with the necklace around its neck. I breathed in deeply and breathed out. I did this a few times before I decided to get up and get a nice hot shower.

When I got out, I was wearing short shorts and a black spaghetti strap shirt that had a zombie hand coming out of the ground on it. I slowly ate a bowl of corn flakes. I looked around at my family. I never really talk to them much because I'm always in my room.

I had a temporary house mate, a.k.a step sister, Autumn. I call her that at school when people ask about her. I also had three brothers, the oldest two are twins. They are four years older then me, and they were visiting for the weekend. Todd, the older twin, is a doctor, but he wants to be a physical therapist. Ryan, the other twin, is in the military right now, and he came back to visit. My younger brother is John. He is a lot like me, but he wants to be a chef. Anyway, everyone was staring at me. "Hm?" I had a mouth full of flakes.

"You haven't said anything yet, what's wrong," Ryan asked. "Damn Itachi," I mumbled. "Oh! He is your fiancé, right," John asked. "Wait! What!?" Ryan and Todd asked at the same time. Oh yeah! They just got here last night so they probably didn't see Itachi when he brought me in, and I don't think anyone told them about it. "I'm in a arranged marriage with Itachi Uchiha, the eldest son of the CEO of Uchiha Corp." I explained. "Wow. Really," Todd asked, clearly not believing me. "Yes, his and our mom set it up. I have no choice." Ryan stared at me dumbstruck. "They own the police force, you made quite a good catch." I glared at him. "So, what did Itachi do that was so bad," Autumn asked, getting up in my face. "He took me to the movies and we had fun," I mumbled. Everyone stoped eating and looked at me like I was stupid. "What's so bad about that?" Todd flicked my forehead as he got up to get his toast. "Uhh, I'm supposed to hate him, and he made me go out and have fun! This is the second time he tricked me," I said clearly pissed. "He is messing with my mind," I growled. I think I heard a train whistle and felt steam came out of my ears. "Are you sure you aren't starting to like him," Autumn giggled. "OF COURSE NOT," I screamed. "Yeah okay, if you say so." she rolled her eyes.

"Lizzy, it sounds like he likes you though." Todd sits down beside me with buttered toast. "What?" Now it was my turn to look at him like he was stupid. "Most people in his situation wouldn't even bother to make you happy, but he took the time to take you out so you could have fun and you did. Anyway, it sounds like you enjoy his company. Just try and give him a chance. I bet you two will fall in love soon enough," he said, actually sounding like he cared. "Why do you have to be so smart!?" I glared at him. "Plus, Itachi is the hottest guy in the school! You wouldn't want someone taking him from you because I would gladly do so, and if you don't give him a chance I will!" Autumn smirked at me. 'Oh hell no! I can't stand it when she takes things from me.' "Oh No! You did NOT just say that!" I turned my glare to her. I stood up and put my dishes in the sink. "I'm going to the mall. I'll be back later." I grabbed my purse with all my money in it and started walking to the end of my driveway.

I pulled out my phone and texted Meg to see if she would come pick me up so we could go shopping. Meg drove up in her car and I hoped in. "What's wrong," she asked, after she took one glance at my face. "They think I like Itachi!" I started fuming. "Yep! You like him!" She laughed. "Why would you think that," I asked, not being able to get mad at Megan. "Lizzy. I've been your best friend since 2nd grade." she gave me the "I know what I'm talking about so don't challenge me" stare. "I do not," I huffed and slouched in my seat. "Let's just get to the mall. I need some ice cream. I'd also like to get some new clothes." I pulled out my money. "Holy crap! Where did you get all that from!?" She looked down at my wad of cash. I had over $400 in here. "Well, I've been working a little behind my parents back." I grinned.

When we got to the mall, the first thing I got was a large ice cream. We walked around for a little while, until I saw some new clothes that looked good. "Hey Meg! What about this?" I had a cute blue blouse and shorts in my hand. "Cute. I think Itachi would like it." she smiled. "Good," I said and mentally slapped myself. "What is happening to me?!" I started knocking on my head. Megan clasped her hands together and fluttered her eyes. "Love!" She sounded like she it was an amazing dream. "Oh shut up," I mumbled. The rest of the time we were shopping she kept mentioning Itachi. By the time we finished buying clothes we had multiple bags full, so we decided to go put them in the car and come back.

We ordered fries and some dango for a desert. We happily chatted as we ate, that is, until I spotted Itachi and his mom walking into a jewelry store. "Isn't that Itachi," Meg whispered as we watched them. I put on a hat I just got and sunglasses as Meg did the same. I threw away our trash, and we slowly approached the store. They were looking at rings and necklaces. "Maybe they are getting them for you," Meg whispered. "If they see us, we were looking for something for your mom," I whispered and she gave me the okay sign. We got closer to them to hear what they were saying.

"Hmm, how about this," Mikoto asked pointing at a necklace. "It has to be perfect," He mumbled looking at them. "This one will do," he said pointing at a beautiful heart necklace. "Yes, that is beyond perfect! I'll go get someone, so pick out an engagement ring!" she hurried away. "So, this IS for you," Meg smiled. Mikoto came back with someone to get it out for them. "Have you found one," she asked looking down at the rings. "Yeah, this one." He pointed to a simple diamond ring. "That looks too plain," she complained. "It's good. I don't think she would like something big, besides its just an engagement ring," He said, and the worker pulled them both out. "Let's go before they see us. We quickly walked towards the exit. "Excuse me," Mikotos voice asked right behind us. I turn around. "Oh, hey Mikoto! What a coincidence!" I hold out my arms for a hug, and she gladly accepts. "Oh, Mikoto! This is my best friend, Megan," I introduce the two. As Mikoto hugs Meg, Itachi comes up behind me.

"You were following me" he stated. "No, we weren't. We came out shopping today," I huffed. Meg and Mikoto were now happily chatting. "Yeah, that explains why you are wearing hats and sunglasses inside, besides I watched you guys enter the shop." He smirked. "Shut up." I glared at him. "It was nice seeing you dear, but we better get going. Oh! I would like it if you could come to dinner tomorrow and meet the rest of the family." Mikoto turned to me and grabbed Itachi's arm. "If you could, would you meet me here tomorrow at 4 so we could get you a few things? You can bring Megan if you would like." I looked at Meg and we both said yes at the same time.

When we got home, Meg and I sat outside under a tree. "This sucks," she sighed. Her phone gave a ding. "Who is it?" I looked over her shoulder "Sasuke!" I freaked out and grabbed her phone. "Why do you have his number?" I opened up her texts. 'See you tonight' it said. 'What is going on?' "He asked me out for tonight, so don't freak out." Meg took her phone back. "Look, Sasuke isn't that bad. He is actually really nice and funny." Her fingers flew over the keyboard, texting him back. I gave her the "what the hell" look. "What?" she scowled at me. "Since when did you start taking Interest in going on dates?" I laughed. She looked down embarrassed, "Well, since I met Sasuke. I think you're rubbing off on me." She put her face in her hands and I started laughing harder, until my phone started ringing. It was a unknown number. "Hello, who is this," I answered. "Hey Lizzy. It's been a long time." That voice, was it really him. "Kyle," I mumble into the speaker. "Awe, so you remember my voice!" I could hear him chuckle darkly. "How did you get my number!?" I was trying to sound mad, but what I really wanted to do was cry into my pillow. "Awe, don't get so loud! I just called to see how my number one princess was doing." I got up and walked around the tree. "I'm doing perfectly fine, what do you want?" I try to calm down so Meg wouldn't hear. "I also wanted to tell you that I was coming back, and I want you to be mine again." I could tell he was enjoying this. "Sorry, but I've got someone else." I refrained from saying that I was engaged because he would probably tell everyone else. "Haha! I'll just take you back then! I know you still love me, even if its just a little." I fell down to my knees, but I couldn't say anything because it was true, I still liked him. "I knew it, so I'll be starting school on Monday." Leaving me with that, he hung up. I started sobbing.

"Hey Lizzy! what wou- oh my god Lizzy! What's wrong!?" She bent down and held me. "Kyle is coming back," I managed to say when I calm down. "Don't worry. Neither me, nor Itachi will let him hurt you." She held me in her arms and rocked me back and forth. I decided to get up and say bye to Meg. I went inside and changed into my pajamas. "I'm going to go to sleep early," I told mom who wouldn't stop asking about my tear drenched face.

**So much emotion! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review. -Blackthorn**

_**Anyone else wanna kill Kyle? No? It's just me? Okay. Oh wait! You over there! You agree with me! Thank you so much! Please review! - SilverDragon**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, it's Blackthorn here to say the usual. I hope that you enjoy it, also don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer- I sadly don't own Naruto.**

*My dream*

"Hey, Kyle," I screamed with joy. It was a sunny day at the beach. Where we were, no one could see us. Kyle had taken me out there for my birthday. "What is it?!" Kyle jogged over to me. "Look at that shell! It's so pretty," I giggled as he reached down and picked it up out of the sand. "Yeah it is. A pretty thing like this belongs with someone beautiful like you." He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer to him. He started biting my neck and it tickled. "Stop it," I squealed and tried pushing him away, but we ended up laying in the sand. He started tickling my sides and I struggled to get away. "Please," I was laughing. I managed to push him back, and I started crawling away because I didn't have the strength to stand. He grabbed my foot and pulled me back to him. "No ya don't!" He kissed my cheek and started kissing my whole face when he pulled out a heart necklace. "Happy birthday," he said as he put it around my neck. Suddenly, I was sitting outside against a tree next to Kyle. "This is for you." He pulled out a box and handed it to me. When I opened it, there was the pretty shell I had found. He had made it into a necklace. "Thank you!" I hugged him tight. Then I was in a hallway that looked all too familiar. I ran up to Kyle and jumped on his back. "Get off of me," Kyle growled. I jumped down instantly. "What's wrong," I asked, feeling a little hurt. "We're not together anymore," he said, glaring at me. "What did I do?" I stepped back. "Nothing. I'm moving to be with another girl," he stated indifferently. "What?" My legs began to feel weak. We've been dating for 2 years. He grabbed my chin and made me look into his eyes. He was grinning and his eyes were laughing at me. "I've been with someone else for 4 weeks now." His grin got bigger as my eyes widened. "You cheated on me?" Tears started streaming down my face as he leaned down and kissed me. "Yeah, you just weren't enough for my needs." He kissed me again.

*End Dream* (No duh!)

I woke up with a start. It was really hot and I was sweating. I looked at the clock, it was 9 in the morning. At least it's not still dark out. I got up and didn't bother getting changed. I went out and ate breakfast with my family. "What are your plans today," my mom asked. I didn't answer. "Lizzy," Todd asked. "Oh, I'll be going shopping with Meg and Mikoto at 4. Other than that, I'm free. Why?" I looked up from my food. "Well, I was planing to go out to get lunch with you and I invited Mikoto and Itachi." "Oh, alright." I looked back at my food. "I have yet to meet him, but Mikoto told me that he goes to your school now. Is he cute," Mother asked. "Yes! He is hotter than anyone else at school," Autumn said like it was obvious. I ignored the rest of the conversation.

After breakfast, I got a shower to get rid of the smell of sweat. I changed into short shorts and a spaghetti strap shirt that looked like a skeleton was holding my waist. I opened one of my drawers and picked up a shell necklace. I have an hour before lunch so I called Meg and asked her to take me to the beach for 5 min. When we reached the beach I headed down to the shore. I asked Meg to stay in the car. I looked up at the water and thought about my dream. He is a terrible person and I still like him, but its time to let him go. I was holding the shell close to my heart. I took off my flip flops and walked into the water a s far as I could. I looked at the shell one last time before I threw it in the water as far as I could. I quickly turned around and ran back to the sand,grabbed my flip flops and kept on running until I got to Meg's car. "Can you take me to the mall I have lunch with Mikoto, mom , and Itachi?" I slipped on my shoes. "Heck yea" we headed to the mall. When I got there I payed meg for gas even though she refused it and walked into the restaurant my mom told me about. When I got there everyone else was seated. "Sorry to keep you waiting" I sat in my seat next to Itachi. "Oh hello dear it's good to see you again, I can't wait for you to meet the rest of the family during dinner." Mikoto was the first to say something. I nodded to her and itachi leaned in and whispered to me "you were at the beach?" I nodded again "how did you know?" He pointed to my feet "you have some sand" he stated and I giggled a little. "So your Itachi" my mom said looking between me and him. "Yes ma'am it's a pleasure to meet you" he says. I rolled my eyes. What a suck up. My mom gives me the "be have" look and I smile at her. "Itachi have her home early tonight you guys have school tomorrow." We both nod at the same time. "So I plan on getting you a beautiful dress for tonight" Mikoto turns to me. "I look forward to" I smiled. After a little my mom and Mikoto started talking about wedding invitations. Both itachi and I ignored them. "So how was your day?" I awkwardly ask to break the silence. "Good you?" I look at the menu I was given "pretty good" again everything was quiet. "So what were you doing at the beach?" He asked obviously knowing it wasn't for a swim. "I had to throw something away" I couldn't bring myself to lie. He looked like he understood. "Is something wrong?" He asked watching me read over the menu for the 12 time. "Yea but you don't have to worry about it" I mumbled. "If you need help with anything I'm always here for you, for the rest of my life in fact" he smiled at me and I giggled. To begin with I hated him but for some reason I can't bring myself to hate him anymore. He is always caring and he has never hurt me. "Thanks" I whispered. After lunch Mikoto decided to go shopping now so I called meg and asked her to come now. When she arrived both my mom and itachi were forced to go home by Mikoto. The first shop we went to was expensive "don't worry girls I'm paying" she smiled at us. The first dress Mikoto saw she was squealing and acting like a teenager. "This would look so good on you Megan!" She held it up to her. "I thought we were looking for stuff for Lizzy." She said, embarrassed at some of the guys looking at us. This is why Megan Is my best friend she can be shy yet also when someone messes with a close friend or family she is like a crazy killer. "It's no fun to go shopping for one person so we will get stuff for all of us" she gave us a warm smile. She pulled out a beautiful medium blue dress that had frills. It was strapless and stopped 3in above the knee. Mikoto got a black dress that was a spaghetti strap with a black shawl and it stopped at her ankles. Meg had picked out a dress kind of like mine only it was dark purple. When we left, we had tons of bags in our arms. " I hope you girls had fun today" Mikoto said. She was a lot like a teenager and that made me happy that I could talk to her normally. "Oh and Lizzy itachi will love that dress" she winked at me. "Thanks Mikoto" I laughed. "See you at dinner dear. Itachi will pick you up again." She waved goodbye as she headed for her car. "That was fun" meg said as we stuffed our bags in her car. "Yea lets get home I'd like to take another shower and do my hair." I said meg gave me the "I'm not stupid, you like him" look. "For first impression for his family, they are rich remember" we laughed "yea whatever"

**Blackthorn here! I really enjoy writing these chapters, so please review and tell me if you enjoy reading them.**

_**Hello! Hmmm, am I the only one wanting to eliminate Kyle from existence? If you have ever met/dated/know a guy like Kyle I would love to hear about it! Feel free to PM or even review about him! Thank you for reading! -SilverDragon**_


	5. Chapter 5

AM chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hey guys its blackthorn again. I'm going to try to update faster and I hope you guys like the story so far. The reviews really helped me start to write again so thank you! I'm actually going to try to write things in better detail. I hope….**

When I got home Meg decided to come in and help me get ready for dinner. It was about 3:30 when I got out of my nice shower. I was getting picked up at 5:30 so dinner is around 6. Meg used a hair dryer to speed up the process. We had settled on curling my hair due to the crappy frizziness. We pulled out my curling iron and got to work. When that was finished, I got into my beautiful dress. By then it was 5:17. I grabbed my black 3in high heels. I slipped on my shoes and walked into the living room where the rest of my family were waiting.

I walked out feeling kind of embarrassed. "Wow, you look amazing" my mom came over and hugged me. Everyone else complimented me, but my step dad. I looked over to him "don't mess this up, " he mumbled. I wanted to walk up to him and hit him right in the face, but I refrained from doing so. Meg didn't even look that happy as she glared at my stepfather. My mom took some pictures of me for bragging reasons. She was acting like I was going to prom or something. 'Wait, I wonder if Itachi will ask me to go with him'. I got admired by my family until I could hear Itachi turn into the driveway. "Well, I got to get going, I'll see you guys later!" I said as I ran out of the house and down to Itachi's car where he was waiting holding open the passenger door. "Wow, " he muttered as I quickly got into the car. "Let's go before my mom decides to get pictures of you too." He closed the door and hurried around to get in. Once we made it out of the driveway Itachi started complimenting me. "You look beautiful, " he said like he actually meant it. "T thank you" I stuttered and mentally hit myself afterwards. "If my father makes you feel uncomfortable, then just tell me. He is extremely strict, so he might be hard on you, " he warned me. "I've got it, so what do I need to do?" I began to feel nervous. "To please everyone all you have to do is greet people, other than that just stand there and look pretty." He smiled at me "but Itachi that's so hard" I fake wined. "Will you make it look easy, " he smirked. I blushed deeply and turned away to hide it. "I'll be your escort for the night so stay next to me, " he said grabbing my hand. Surprisingly, I had no desire to pull back. We didn't say anything else until we got to his house. There were lots of cars in front of the building. Itachi tightened his grip on my hand as he parked the car and turned to me. "Everything will go smoothly" he said, giving me hope that I won't mess everything up. He let go and I felt myself wanting the warmth of his hand. He got out and came around to open my door. Again he took my hand to help me out. Just like a gentleman, it was like he was a prince or something. We linked arms as we started heading for the house. A lot of people had their eyes glued on us and I didn't exactly like the attention. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I'm jealous other people get to look at you when you're this beautiful" this caused me to start blushing again. As soon as we got in the house Mikoto and a guy who I was guessing is Itachi's father seeing how close he is to Mikoto. "Good evening, dear, you look beautiful in that dress." She gave me a hug. "Thank you Mikoto" I hugged her back. I thought back to when I first met Mikoto, I hated her so much until I realized that she is the sweetest person I've ever met. I turned to the man next to her, he had his hand held out for me to shake. "Hello Elizabeth, I'm Fugaku Uchiha, Itachi's father, " I take his hand with a firm grip and shake it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, " he slightly smiled "same to you, " he replies quickly going back to a straight face. "This Way" Itachi lead me into the dining room."that's like the first time ive seen him smile" Itachi whispers to me. "Yeah?" I suddenly felt very proud of myself. The kitchen now had more tables in it that were all set with name cards. Next to Mikoto and Fugaku our names were written neatly on a cream colored paper. On the other side was Sasuke. "Dinner is about to start" Itachi said, grabbing my hand to hold it on my lap. In the 3 minutes left until dinner, everyone shuffled in and took their seats. The last people to come in were Mikoto and Fugaku. Servants came in and filled up everyone's drinks with either clear water or wine. I looked up, giving Itachi a wondering look, "They were hired for this occasion" Itachi whispered. Fugaku stood up "First, I'd like to make a toast to my dear son and his fiancé... In their future, " he raises his glass and everyone else does the same "to their future" everyone said. I also heard some congratulations being said. At that moment more servants rushed in and placed the food in front of us one by one. "Thanks for the food" many people mumbled. As soon as everyone started eating the room was filled with chatter. "So Elizabeth how are you and Itachi getting along?" Fugaku asked I looked him straight in the eye. "Very well, Itachi is always so kind" I answered. Some people were listening in on our conversation. Fugaku lifted his eyebrow and looked at Itachi. "Has Itachi told you about this company?" I nodded "yes the major things" I replied. "Mikoto is the one who suggested Itachi get married to you, " he said looking at Mikoto. "He and your mother knew each other in school." I nodded, remembering my mom saying that. "I was informed" I started to eat my food. "Even though you don't come from a rich family, I know you will do good for the company and Itachi" he nods to me and I return it with a slight smile. We continued to eat in silence.

I was really nervous so I didn't eat as much as I normally do and Itachi somehow noticed. "Aren't you hungry?" He asked. I smiled "not really". When everyone was finished eating Mikoto stood up. "Excuse me, for dessert we have Dango, so if you're finished could you please go to the living room" lots of people got up and left. Itachi stood up and took my hand "lets go get Dango" he walked me to the living room. There was a table that had drinks and Dango sticks on it. Itachi seemed to only have eyes for that as he walked towards the table and grabbed one. "Do you like Dango that much?" I laughed. He looked down at me as he chewed and that made me laugh more. When Itachi finished his I picked up one. Right before I took a bite Itachi took it from me. "Hey give it back!" I reached for it, but he was a little too tall. "You said you weren't hungry, " he smirked and went to take a bite. "Don't you dare put your lips on my Dango!" I was irritated. "Fine then, take a bite, " he held the Dango out in front of me urging me to take it. "I can eat it myself" I mumble starting to blush as some people stopped to watch us. "Just take a bite, " he continues to smirk. More people gathered around, but Itachi payed no mind to them. "You're a devil" I lean in and take a bite. My lips touched his finger and I blush harder. I pulled back and chewed looking away from everyone. By now I could only hear some whispers being shared between people as they watched us. "Poor girl, " one of the lady's said and another giggled "They must really like each other." I looked up at Itachis smirking face "I hate y -" Itachi leaned down and kissed my cheek. I was too surprised to do anything. 'Did he just do that in public while everyone was watching?!' I didn't dare look over at his family, but when I looked past Itachi, I saw Mikoto and Fugaku Standing by the door watching us. Mikoto was smiling and Fugaku kept a straight face. I wanted to crawl under a rock and Mikoto must have noticed. "Excuse me everyone, " she called out getting everyone to turn to her instead of us. "The wedding will be on June 10. Everyone is invited so on your way out, please pick up your invitation. Now I think Itachi would like to say something" urging everyone turned to us. Itachi got down on one knee and pulled out a small box. "Elizabeth Kuran over the past days I've begun to like you and I know you want to fall in love like a normal person and that you wanted a real proposal, so would you do me the honor of becoming my wife" he opened the box and inside was the ring he bought at the mall. "Well, do I have a choice?" I asked, smiling at him. He looked like he didn't expect me to say something like that. "I.." He was at a loss for words. Everything was dead silent. "I guess since you actually had the guts to do this in front of your whole family, I will say" I took a deep breath "yes ill become your wife" I smiled at him. He sighed "thank god" he got up and placed the ring on my finger and hugged me tightly. "I thought you were going to say no" I hugged him back. "And embarrass you in front of your family? Oh come on I'm not that mean, but thank you for doing this. It makes me happy knowing you care about my feelings." I pulled away and kissed him. Now it was his turn to be surprised. I felt his warm lips on mine and It felt like I was melting into his embrace. When we pulled away everyone started clapping. The rest of the night was spent with people congratulating us.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey its blackthorn again... Heres another chapter. I hope you enjoy and don't forget to tell us what you think and what we should improve.**

It's Monday, the worst day of my life. Kyle was definitely going to be at school, I could feel it in my stomach. I slowly got up and crawled into the shower. Yesterday I had dinner at Itachis place and I met some of his family. He proposed to me even though I knew I had no choice on the matter. Anyway, I said yes and the worst part was that his whole family was watching. I looked at my reflection. I barely got any sleep last night so I had bags under my eyes. I looked terrible, so I got out some make up and used it to hide the bad stuff and to lighten my face. I wasn't doing it to impress Kyle, I was doing it to show him that I was happy without him. If he saw me with bags under my eyes then he would think I missed him so much that I couldn't sleep. I slipped on my school uniform. I looked down at the ring Itachi gave me. If I wore it to school no one would notice so what's the problem? I slipped the ring back on my finger and headed out the door. Again Itachi was sitting in his car waiting for me. "You know you don't have to take me to school every morning" I opened the door and hopped in. "Your wearing the ring" I'm betting he didn't expect it. I looked at the ring again. "Yeah, I don't think anyone will notice anyway and if they do ill just say its the only finger it would fit on." I buckled in as Itachi headed for school. There was a question that kept wandering into my mind. "You said you liked me, but we didn't even meet that long ago, " he looked like he was pondering over the question. "My mom recommended you because she thought we could be together happily" he started."apparently I was there when you were born. My mother told me I wouldn't let go of you" For some reason I couldn't not believe him, deep down it felt true. "Thank you for telling me this, " I said looking down. Itachi pulled into a parking spot at the school. I jumped out of the car and went ahead. "Wait Lizzy" he called out to me. "I just need to think" I said without stopping. When I got into the school I remembered that today was going to suck. I hope Kyle doesn't try and screw things up between me and Itachi. I reach my locker and Meg comes skipping over to me. "Hey Lizzy guess what!" I put a smile on my face. "You found my missing unicorn?" I joked. She laughed "now, sorry, but I did get asked out on another date with Sasuke" she said happily. "Wow, good job" I faked cry "my girl is growing up too fast." I picked up my books for first class. "So how was it with Itachi?" She asked and I held out my hand for her to see the ring. "Oh my god is that the same ring he got at the mall?" She admired the diamond. "Yeah, he proposed in front of his whole family" I whispered so no one would hear. "And you said yes?" I gave her the 'can it be more obvious' look. "Yeah, I couldn't embarrass him in front of his family. Anyway, I have no choice on the matter. I'm just glad he did it and he also said he liked me" I also told Meg what he said on the way to school. "Wow" was all Meg could say. The warning bell went off so I waved bye to Meg and headed to class. Everything was normal so far and I haven't seen Kyle but I heard from the gossip girls that he was actually back. I walked up to my locker and grabbed my lunch box. An arm slithered around my waist and I was pulled back into someone's arms. This smell was all too familiar. "Let go of me" I wiggle and try to get out of his grip. He put his face in the crook of my neck and breathed in. "I said let go of me." I growled. "I like girls when they're feisty" he chuckled. "Get your hands off of MY Lizzy!" Meg came running around the corner. This gave me time to get away while he was focused on Meg. I was now standing 5 feet from him. "Good, now if you ever touch her again, I'll beat you to a bloody pulp" she said "the only thing holding me back from doing it now is I'd rather not get expelled from school." He smirked at her. "Oh yeah?" He grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him again when I was least expecting it. He barred his face in my hair. "You smell so good" by then some of my other friends gathered around Meg and held her back. "Let me go! I want to castrate him! Let me rip off his tiny little balls!" She screamed, but they managed to hold her back. Kyle pushed my hair out if his way and licked my neck. "Let go of me, you bastard!" I tried to get out of his grip. "You taste good too, " he mumbled in my ear before he bit it. "Get your hands off of her" I could hear Itachi say before Kyle was pulled back and punched in the face. Kyle tried to get back at him with his own punch, but Itachi dogged it and gave him a kick to the stomach. Kyle toppled over, but he couldn't get up. I fell down on my knees out of shock. "Lizzy" Itachi ran over and grabbed me. "Thank you Itachi!" I wrapped my arms around him and sobbed. "It's okay, " he rocked me back and forth. "What do you think you're doing touching my girl like that" Kyle managed to stand up. "She's not yours" Itachi shot a glare at him. "So your the guy she mentioned, she thinks she has you" Kyle laughed. "I don't know who you are but if you ever touch Lizzy again ill kill you" Itachi's eyes looked like he really would kill him. To put it simply, he was pissed. Meg ran over to me and held me in her arms. "Thank you so much Itachi" she looked like she was on the verge of tears. Itachi handed me over to Megan and stood up. "And what makes you think I'm going to stop even with your little treats?" Kyle still had a smirk on his face when he went at Itachi again. Itachi dogged and punched him in the chest, he did a round house kick to his stomach. While Kyle was laying on the floor, Itachi got above him and punched him in the face repeatedly until teachers came running and pulled

Him off of Kyle. Kyle's face was all bloody and he was barely conscious. "Go back to where you came from" Itachi said. I ended up going unconscious. When I woke up I was lying in the nurse's office. The principal was sitting in the waiting room with Itachi. I tried to get up but my leg was all wobbly. Itachi came running in and helped me stand. 'What is wrong with me, I didn't get hurt so why am I all wobbly?' I hold on to him until I regain my balance. "Thanks what happened?" I let go of him and straightened up my clothes. "Kyle got expelled and I've just been suspended." Itachi hugged me. "Thank you so much Itachi" I hugged him back. "Who is that guy and why would he touch you?" He pulled back and held my face so I would look at him. "Kyle is my ex boyfriend. We dated for 2 years and he cheated on me because I wasn't good enough. After he dumped me, he moved to be with her. That was half a year ago and he called me like two days ago saying he wanted me back" I explained. He looked a little hurt "why didn't you tell me, " he hugged me again. "I couldn't" I whispered into his chest. "Um, excuse me. Itachi why don't you take Lizzy home to rest, she must be shocked." The principal butted in. "Yes lady tsunade" he took my arm and led me to his car. When we got out of the school, Kyle was standing on the sidewalk. He spotted me and waved. I shivered causing Itachi to hold me closer. He was glaring at Kyle who was smiling at us. "Don't worry, I won't let him touch you again, " he whispered and leaned down to kiss me. When he pulled away, he smirked at Kyle. This time it was Kyle, who was glaring. Itachi opened the car door for me and went around and got in. Kyle never took his eyes off of me and it creeped me out. "So your birthdays next week, is there something you would like?" He asked glancing at me. "Hmm surprises me" I smiled. He sat in thought "alright, you will love it, " he took my hand in his. When we got to my place no one was home. Todd and Ryan left yesterday and my parents were at work. Itachi picked me up, bridal style. "I can walk" I protested. "Shh, " he quieted me as he took me inside and laid me down on my bed. He went to turn around and leave, but I grabbed his arm. "Please don't leave" I muttered half asleep. Not to brag or anything but my bed is the most comfortable thing in the world. It's like I got it by collecting all 7 dragon balls. Anyway, I got really sleepy but I didn't want Itachi to leave. "Alright, " he sat down on my bed. I cuddled up to his chest, causing him to lay down. He wrapped his arms around me. His warmth and my bed caused me to fall asleep really fast.


End file.
